PDGF (platelet-derived growth factor) is known to act as an aggravating factor for cell-proliferative diseases such as arteriosclerosis, vascular reobstruction after percutaneous coronary angioplasty and bypass operation, cancer, glomerulonephritis, glomerulosclerosis, psoriasis and articular rheumatism [Cell, 46, 155-169 (1986); Science, 253, 1129-1132 (1991); Nippon Rinsho (Japanese J. of Clinical Medicine), 50, 3038-3045 (1992); Nephrol Dial Transplant, 10, 787-795 (1995); Kidney International, 43 (Suppl. 39), 86-89 (1993); Journal of Rheumatology, 21, 1507-1511 (1994); Scandinavian Journal of Immunology, 27, 285-294 (1988), etc.].
As for quinazoline derivatives which are useful as drugs, N,N-dimethyl-4-(6,7-dimethoxy-4-quinazolinyl)-1-piperazine carboxamide is described as a bronchodilator in South African Patent No. 67 06512 (1968). Dimethoxyquinazoline derivatives are described as inhibitors of phosphorylation of epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 208911/93 and WO 96/09294. Quinoline derivatives having benzodiazepin receptor agonist activity are described in Pharmacology Biochemistry and Behavior, 53, 87-97 (1996) and European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 31, 417425 (1996), and quinoline derivatives which are useful as anti-parasite agents are described in Indian Journal of Chemistry, 26B, 550-555 (1987).
Inhibitors of phosphorylation of PDGF receptor so far known include bismono- and bicyclic aryl compounds and heteroaryl compounds (WO 92/20642), quinoxaline derivatives [Cancer Research, 54, 6106 (1994)], pyrimidine derivatives (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 87834/94) and dimethoxyquinoline derivatives [Abstracts of the 16th Annual Meeting of the Pharmaceutical Society of Japan (Kanazawa) (1996), 2, p. 275, 29(C2) 15-2]. Kovalenko et al. [Cancer Research, 54, 6106 (1994)] and others have shown PDGF is a potent mitogen for mesenchymal, glial, and capillary endothelial cells (See Ross, R. Lancet, 1:1179-1182, 1989 and Heldin, C. H. EMBO J., 11: 4251-4259, 1992).